


[VID] I'll Fight

by yunitsa



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: A love song for three voices.





	[VID] I'll Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Wilco.  
> Warnings for: spoilers through the ending, character death, some brief and joyless sex, blood, executions, sadness.
> 
> 11/08/17 - remastered with better-quality season 4 footage plus a few other minor edits.

**Password: meditations**  


[I'll Fight (Black Sails)](https://vimeo.com/225686225) from [yunitsa](https://vimeo.com/user68836312) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

I'll go, I'll go, I'll go, I'll go for you  
I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight for you  
I'll kill, I'll kill, I'll kill, I'll kill for you  
I will, I will, I will

I'll go, I'll go, I'll go, I'll go for you  
I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight for you  
I'll die, I'll die, I'll die, I'll die for you  
I will, I will, I will

And if I die, I'll die, I'll die alone  
On some forgotten hill, abandoned by the mill  
All my blood will spring and spill  
I'll crash the air and be still

You'll wake with start from a dream  
And know that I am gone  
You'll feel it in your heart  
But not for very long

You'll rise each day as planned  
Your will is your command  
And stand each Sunday  
A hymnal steady in your hand

And you'll sing to yourself  
The rising falling melody  
That you could never read  
Without the choir's lead  
Still alone and lost in deep  
And your soul will not be free

I will go, I will go, I will go  
And in war's waters I will wade  
And I will know if I remorse or regret  
The fairness of our trade

For you to live, I took your place  
A deal was made and I was paid  
And the goal as I was told  
Was a place where my body could be laid

And we'll steal your life  
Die old in better homes surrounded  
By your peers, without suffering or fear  
Grandchildren far and near  
And none will shed a tear  
For the love no longer here

I'll go, I'll go, I'll go, I'll go for you  
I will  
I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight for you  
I will, I will, I will

I'll kill, I'll kill, I'll kill, I'll kill for you  
I will  
I'll die, I'll die, I'll die, I'll die for you  
I will, I will, I will

And if I die, I'll die, I'll die alone like Jesus  
On a cross  
My faith cannot be tossed  
My life will not be lost  
If my love comes across

 

Available for [reblogging on Tumblr](http://pamphilia.tumblr.com/post/163034287486/vid-ill-fight-black-sails-password). Comments/commiserations welcome!


End file.
